Possession
by My 3 Angels Lost in the Flame
Summary: Callie/Erica. Mark. ONE SHOT! Mark says something to piss off Erica and we get to see what she does.


**A/N: Just a little one shot I came up with. Mark says something to piss off Erica and we see what she does :) A little bit of Callica fluff too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, Shondaland, or Mark Gordan Company...etc...**

* * *

Erica had just about enough of this whole day. She wanted nothing more than to go home, curl up with Callie on the couch and watch the reruns of Friends while they talked about how their day went. The last thing she really wanted to deal with right now was a) gossip about the what "crazy thing" her and Callie had done in an on-call room or supply closet (normally Erica would take her information and go to Callie and they would laugh while asking each other if they enjoyed what they had supposedly done, but today was just not that day), b) another eager resident or intern kissing her ass, because frankly she would probably stick something in their heart so she had something she could operate on to clear her head, or c) the annoyance of Mark Sloan and everything that came with it. But as luck would have it, she didn't get her wish and Mark Sloan caught her before she was able to escape into her office.

"Hey, is Callie in there?" he asked, not because he wanted to know where she was but because he wanted to be able to imagine new dirty lesbian things that Erica and Callie could do in an office.

"I don't know Mark, I wasn't able to open the door because you had to come and assault me the second I walked away from the nurse's station," the blonde shot back with a look of irritation.

"I did not assault you, and shut up before a nurse hears you and they decide to form NUAMS again."

Erica rolled her eyes as she reached for the door handle. "Well they have every reason to."

"Whoa! Excuse me," he said, moving his hands to display himself, "New leaf here. If I remember correctly, I let you have Callie, which was a huge step for me to give up a sex buddy."

The heart surgeon felt her hand grip the door handle in anger. _Let me have her?! _Erica just couldn't help herself, with the day she was having, she just couldn't control her anger anymore. Before either Erica or Mark knew what had happened, she had him pinned up against the wall by his shirt, shooting the iciest glare straight into his eyes. Mark looked like his eyes were going to fall out of his head, and his jaw had hit the floor seconds before that.

"Don't you ever say that to me again. Callie is not a possession to behold; she is a human being and an amazing one at that. Maybe if you treated women with more respect than the blow up doll you have in your closet, you would be able to have the slightly clue of what I am talking about, and I swear to God if you talk about her like a possession ever again, I will find the nearest ten blade and prevent you from doing your favorite activity ever again. And need I remind you that this is a hospital, I am a surgeon, and I'm sure it wouldn't be a hard thing to do."

Erica felt a set of arms pulling her off Sloan and into her office. Her eyes met two chocolate ones before she was able to register what happened.

"Erica, what the hell?" Callie asked her, giving her the 'I want an answer right now' look.

"Oh my god," the blonde started, staring at the wall behind her girlfriend while she processed everything that just happened in the last three minutes. "I just threatened to cut Mark's penis off."

Even though Callie was slightly frustrated and irritated, she couldn't help but laugh. "What? Why?"

Blue orbs met mocha pools again, and all hilarity had been swiped of them. "He said he let me have you, like you were a scrub cap or something and I guess it just pissed me off." Erica broke eye contact and stared at floor beneath her feet as she continued her rambling, "He didn't let me have—

Erica was interrupted with a pair of lips crushing against her own. It took less than a half a second for the shock to wear off and for Erica to respond. Just as quickly as it started, it had ended and Callie had tears settling in the corner of her eyes.

"Erica, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said or done for me. Thank you."

The blonde just smiled as she brushed her lips against Callie's for a second time. Breaking contact, she pulled the brunette into a tight embrace. "Joe's?" Erica asked even though that was the last place she wanted to go.

"Home."

A smile stretched across Erica's face as she pulled Callie from her arms and intertwined their fingers while grabbing her jacket and purse.

"Let's go."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :) :)  
**

* * *


End file.
